


Sanctuary [Fan Art]

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: At the end of the day, solace comes in a familiar embrace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first digital drawing/art attempt—leave it to these two, to push me to explore new ways to showcase how much I love them.

  
  



End file.
